


A Dream Come True

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Joker and smex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

Batman and the Joker faced off on a rooftop. The Joker had his knife out and Batman had a piece of wood, the slat from a broken wood crate; he swung at the Joker, hitting his arm. This caused the Joker to drop his knife. Undaunted, he rushed at the Batman, wanting to land a couple of punches.

Batman grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground. The Joker stuck out his legs and tried to trip the Caped Crusader. With an inarticulate snarl of rage, Batman hauled him to his feet and frog-marched him forward. They got to the door downstairs and Batman slammed the Joker into the door. He was still angry with the clown, not recognizing some of his passion as unresolved sexual tension.

Still carrying the board, he broke it in half in his frustration. Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind, something he hadn't thought about in years. He'd broken a rule at school and the principal paddled him. That's what he planned to do with the Joker. It would certainly make him feel better.

"Pull your pants down," he ordered, releasing the Joker's arms.

The Joker stared at him in wonder. It couldn't be happening now, could it? He didn't dare to hope.

 

"Get your pants down," Batman growled again, shoving him against the wall, hard. This time, te Joker complied. Batman stared at his exposed ass. The clown had a beautiful ass and Batman was determined to turn it red with his blows.

The first crack of wood against the Joker's smooth, round buttocks caused him to howl. Batman thought it was in pain. The next blow brought more of a moan to the Joker's lips. By the fifth blow, the Joker was groaning in sensual abandon. Batman stopped in confusion. The bastard wasn't supposed to be getting off on it.

 

"Ooh, fuck, don't stop," the Joker moaned. "Do it some more."

 

The Batman studied the piece of wood in his hand before he hit the Joker again. The Joker gave another moan as Bruce hit him.

"More, Batsy," he begged.

 

Batman hit him another three times, each blow releasing another undeniably sexual noise from the Joker. Bruce was so hard within the confines of his suit. He wanted nothing more than to pull out his cock, shove it in the Joker and fuck the insane harlequin senseless. He was sure the Joker would not object to that. But Bruce realized if he was patient, he could use that to his advantage. He reached around and grabbed the Joker's leaking cock with his gloved hand.

 

The Joker was in heaven. Batman began jerking him off with slow, steady stokes, and the Joker could feel the Bat's teeth on his neck. When Batman's other gloved hand reached down to caress his already sore ass, the Joker came in waves that left him weak all over the leather glove.

The Joker watched in shock as Batman lifted his semen-coated hand to his mouth and licked the Joker's release off his glove.

Abruptly, the Joker felt the Batman grab his wrists and clamp handcuff's on them. "I'll fuck you the next time you escape," Batman growled in his ear, "provided you don't hurt or kill anyone."

 

The Joker grumbled in frustration. That would certainly make things more difficult. He knew he would manage. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity for the Batman to fuck him.

\--

The Joker paced the floor of his cell. His body shivered with desire as he thought of the last time he and Batman had met. The Bat had spanked him and then made him come. The Joker couldn't wait until their next meeting.

 

It was actually a lot easier for the Joker to get out of Arkham without killing anyone than he realized. All it took was money, and the Joker had plenty of that. He certainly hadn't really burned up all of the mob's cash. The cost of getting out of Arkham was surprisingly cheap. The Joker just had to wait for the orderly to unlock his cell.

 

He got away clean, disappearing into the alleys in the Narrows. He knew the Bat would find him sooner or later.

He didn't have to wait more than two hours. The Joker was standing on a fire escape when he heard the rush of fabric that heralded the Bat's arrival. "I didn't kill anyone," the Joker said breathlessly.

"I know," the Batman answered, before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him soundly. The Joker moaned into the kiss as he felt the Batman's gloved hand pinch his nipple through the cloth of his shirt, before his fingers dipped lower to cup his erection. "Have you been thinking of me?" Batman growled in his ear.

 

"Y-yes," the Joker whimpered, as the Dark Knight continued to jerk him off in slow strokes.

 

"What have you been thinking about?"

"You...doing what you said you would."

 

"Fucking you?"

"Yes." The Joker bit his lip to keep from moaning as Batman unbuttoned his shirt and vest. He felt the rough leather of a glove against his erect nipple. The Batman's other hand continued to play with his cock.

 

"How? How am I fucking you?"

"Hard and fast," the Joker whined in his throat as he felt Batman caress his stomach.

"Yes…yes, I can do that." Batman's hand sped up a little. "But first, I want to lick you, to see if your ass tastes as good as your cock."

 

The image of Batman doing something so intimate to him burned in his brain and the Joker felt his orgasm start in the pit of his stomach.

 

"That's it," Batman growled in his ear. "Come for me."

The Joker gave a moan which the Batman smothered by kissing him. He came all over the gloved hand for the second time. Batman kept kissing him until his body stopped shaking.

 

"Here." Batman lifted his hand to the Joker's mouth. The Joker began to lick his own ejaculate, but the Dark Knight grew impatient. He licked up the rest before kissing the Joker again. "See?" he murmured when they broke for air. "You taste so good."

 

He dropped a card in the Joker's hand. "Be here in an hour," he said. "And I will do everything we just talked about." He kissed the Joker again. "I can't wait to taste you. And then to fuck you. I'll see you in an hour."

\--

Quietly, Bruce walked up the stairs. He had taken off his armor and now wore all black, with a balaclava hood. He had rented this apartment the day after he had spanked the Joker with the piece of wood. He wanted a place to go when they got together again, for alleys held no appeal for him.

As Bruce expected, the Joker got to the small apartment before he did. "Ah, Brucey," he greeted him. "Still in disguise? Still playing your role, even here?"

 

"What role?" Bruce asked in spite of himself.

"The mysterious masked stranger. Was that something they taught you in the Shadow League?"

 

Bruce's mouth dropped open and the Joker chuckled darkly. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I recognized their training," the Joker answered. "They must have loved you."

"Enough talk," Bruce growled, reaching for his nemesis.

 

"Whatever you say, Brucey," the Joker giggled, moaning slightly as Bruce grabbed him and kissed him. He grabbed the hood and pulled it off of Bruce's head.

 

"If you want us to both shed our roles," Bruce rasped, "you should wash off your makeup."

 

"Fair enough," the Joker said.

Bruce pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Five minutes later, the Joker emerged without his makeup. "All right," he said. "Can we get down to business? Will you please fuck me now?"

"Patience," Bruce murmured, tracing the Joker's scarred lips with his fingertips. "That's why we're here. We have all night." He pulled the smaller man forward for a kiss, his hands roaming the slight body as he explored his mouth.

 

"Take your clothes off," Bruce said, when they parted again. He pulled the Joker towards a couch that stood along one wall.

The Joker complied, watching as Bruce did the same. The apartment was pretty dark, with the only light coming from one lamp. The Joker watched appreciatively as Bruce's wonderful, muscular body was exposed. There was no denying it, Bruce Wayne was pretty buff. "Come here," the Joker whispered huskily, wanting the billionaire to take him. He wanted to be possessed by Batman.

 

Bruce resumed kissing his nemesis before shoving him down on the couch. "Get on your stomach," he ordered.

The Joker obeyed. He gasped as he felt Bruce's hands caress his bare ass.

"I'm going to taste you," Bruce murmured, before licking a path from the Joker's tailbone to his testicles. The Joker gasped again when he felt Bruce's tongue licking at his opening, then felt suddenly oiled fingers slipping inside. Bruce found the Joker's prostate and stroked it until the clown was a moaning, quivering mass beneath him.

 

"Please," the Joker begged, his body shaking.

"Please, what?"

"Please, fuck me!"

Bruce was already lubing up his cock, but he wanted to see the Joker's face when they coupled. "Turn over."

 

Ever compliant, the Joker did as told, spreading his legs eagerly. Bruce lined up his cock and entered him, moving slowly until he was entirely sheathed. The Joker was not as patient. He twisted one hand in Bruce's inky-black hair and pulled. "Move," he ordered.

 

The Joker pulling his hair had a surprisingly erotic effect on Bruce and he sped up. Both of them had wanted this for too long to make it last. It was only minutes before the Joker was spurting on his stomach and Bruce groaned as he joined him. They both lay against each other and panted, their arms slipping around one another.

 

"Don't worry," Bruce told the Joker. "We'll do it again in a few minutes."

"A little intermission, hm?" the Joker purred, and licked the sweat from Bruce's neck. "I can't wait for Act II."

\--

 

The next morning, the Joker awoke before Bruce. They were both stretched out on the sofa, which converted into a bed; at some point during the night, they stopped rutting long enough to pull it out.

He thought about the previous night. It had been perfect. Batsy had been both possessive and tender. He had taken the Joker numerous times, kissing him, whispering in his ear. The Joker suddenly paled. What if it had been a dream? What if Batsy woke up, saw him in the light of day and ran screaming from the room? What if he'd been drunk?

The Joker was driving himself crazy with these thoughts, when Bruce stirred beside him. "Hey," the billionaire rumbled. "I didn't think you'd still be here." He pulled the Joker down for a kiss, before adding, "I'm glad you are."

The Joker knew then that they would be forever locked in this circle. Bruce cared for him, and the Joker cared for Bruce. They were not acting. They would fight and they would love, never breaking away from the other…even long after the final curtain fell.


End file.
